The Very First Meet
by siwonniesm
Summary: Banyak orang yang mengira-ngira tentang kapan dan bagaimana Siwon dan Kyuhyun bertemu. Kehidupan mereka terlalu tertutup dan hati-hati untuk bisa diketahui bagaimana segalanya bisa terjadi. / Fluff/ WonKyu


The Very First Meet

**WonKyu**

_**Unedit! Typo(es) are everywhere!**_

Banyak orang yang mengira-ngira tentang kapan dan bagaimana Siwon dan Kyuhyun bertemu. Kehidupan mereka terlalu tertutup dan hati-hati untuk bisa diketahui bagaimana segalanya bisa terjadi. Ada yang mengatakan mereka bertemu saat Kyuhyun masi seorang _trainee_, walaupun hanya dua bulan. Ada pula yang mengatakan Kyuhyun bertemu dengan Siwon pertama kali adalah karena Ahra adalah seorang penggemar Siwon. Atau ada pula yang mengatakan mungkin saja mereka pernah berpapasan di salah satu lorong yang ada di gedung SM.

Tapi dari semua desas-desus yang ada, yang paling populer adalah mereka pertama kali bertemu disaat Kyuhyun diperkenalkan sebagai anggota ketiga belas dari Super Junior. Kata mereka, Siwon dan Kyuhyun juga jatuh cinta tepat saat pertama kali mata mereka bertemu. _Well,_ terlalu banyak spekulasi yang sangat mungkin untuk dipercayai. Tapi banyak yang tahu, semua pertanyaan itu memiliki jawaban yang diluar dugaan.

Jika Siwon diberi pertanyaan tentang hal ini, mungkin dia hanya akan menunjukkan senyumnya tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Dan Kyuhyun hanya akan diam dengan bibir mengulum senyum tertahan.

"_Pertama kali kami bertemu..."_

Mereka bertemu pertama kali di musim gugur. Hari pertama kalinya Kyuhyun mengikuti sebuah kompetisi nasional dan hari pertama Siwon melakukan syuting dramanya. Hari itu adalah tepat sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

Kyuhyun menggerak-gerakkan kakinya, sambil menggosokkan telapak tangannya di lututnya. Tidak pernah Kyuhyun segugup ini. Menghela nafasnya sekali lagi, Kyuhyun merapatkan jaket yang dikenakannya. Seharusnya saat cuaca lebih dingin dari biasanya seperti ini, lebih Kyuhyun pulang dan bergelung dalam selimutnya. Tapi rasa gugupnya inilah yang memaksa Kyuhyun harus keluar dari rumah meskipun ini hanya bersisa 6 jam sebelum kompetisi menyanyi pertamanya setelah sekian lama Kyuhyun mengikuti kompetisi semacam itu.

Kyuhyun tidak menyadari jika dia tidak lagi duduk sendirian di kursi panjang di bawah pohon _maple _itu. Kyuhyun baru menyadari hal itu saat seseorang menyodoriya sebuah _warm pack_. Kyuhyun menggeser tempatnya duduk karena kaget dan heran, karena dia sama sekali tidak mengenal pria itu.

"Pakailah, sepertinya kau lebih membutuhkannya." Ucap pria yang duduk disamping Kyuhyun sambil memejamkan matanya dan menyandarkan punggungnya di bangku itu.

Kyuhyun dengan ragu meraih _warm pack _ dan bergeser sampai dia duduk dibagian ujung bangku. Mungkin sedikit berhati-hati adalah pilihan yang baik, bagaimanapun mereka tidak mengenal satu sama lain. "Terima kasih." Ucap Kyuhyun pelan sambil menggenggam _warm pack _ itu dengan erat.

"Tidak masalah." Pria itu tersenyum ke arah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun bukanlah tipe orang yang suka berinteraksi dengan orang asing, tapi entah kenapa Kyuhyun membalas senyuman itu.

Tidak ada pembicaraan yang terjadi di antara mereka setelah itu, hanya Kyuhyun yang kadang mencuri pandang ke arah orang itu. Sedangkan pria itu hanya menyamankan posisi duduknya dan terus memejamkan matanya. Kyuhyun tidak tahu apakah pria itu tidur atau hanya menikmati semilir angin. Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, itu sama sekali bukan urusannya.

Kyuhyun baru saja akan beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan pergi dari tempat itu, tapi suara serak itu kembali menyapa gendang telinganya dan itu memaksa Kyuhyun mengurungkan niatnya.

"Kau sedang apa disini saat cuaca sedingin ini? Bukankah seharusnya kau pulang?"

Kyuhyun terkekeh, "_Well, _saat kau memejamkan matamu tadi, aku baru saja bermaksud untuk melarikan diri tapi sepertinya aku harus tetap tinggal disini. Atau aku bisa pergi sekarang jika kau ingin bicara sendirian."

Kyuhyun mendelik saat melihat pria itu tertawa lepas. Kyuhyun hanya heran, di bagian mana dari kata-katanya tadi yang terdengar lucu.

"Maaf. Kau tadi mengatakan, kau akan melarikan diri? Berarti kau benar-benar bermaksud mencuri satu-satunya _warm pack _yang tadi ku pinjamkan padamu." Pria itu berkata dengan sisa tawanya sambil memandang geli kearah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menunduk dan melihat _warm_ _pack_ yang masih digenggamnya sejak tadi.

"Sial!" Kyuhyun mendengus.

"Hey, aku hanya bercanda." Kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut pria itu hanya membuat Kyuhyun melengos dan memutar bola matanya.

"Benar-benar tidak lucu."

"Kau benar-benar ketus. Aku yakin teman-temanmu takut padamu."

"Aku hanya ketus pada orang asing, aku bahkan tidak tahu kau dari mana. Bisa saja kau bermaksud jahat." Kyuhyun memeluk dirinya sendiri sambil memandang curiga ke arah pria disebelahnya.

"Benarkah? Aku bermaksud jahat padamu?" Pria itu bergeser mendekat kearah Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi telah duduk di ujung bangku.

Kyuhyun memandang tak percaya kearah pria berlesung pipit itu, belum sempat Kyuhyun memperingatkannya. Orang itu telah bergeser lagi dan merapatkan tempat duduknya disebelah Kyuhyun dan memandang ke arah Kyuhyun yang tidak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya, "Seperti ini? apakah duduk bersebelahan dengan bahu bersentuhan seperti ini sebuah kejahatan?"

Kyuhyun menoleh dengan wajah memerah, pipinya terasa panas. Kyuhyun bisa merasakan kehangatan yang menguar dari tubuh pria itu. Setelah menguasai dirinya Kyuhyun mendorong tubuh pria itu untuk memberi jarak diantara mereka.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Pertanyaan itu lagi-lagi keluar dari mulut pria itu.

Kyuhyun tidak pernah bermaksud untuk menjawabnya tapi mulutnya tanpa diperintahkan memberikan jawabannya, "Untuk menghilangkan rasa gugupku. Kau?"

Pria itu tersenyum kecil lalu mejawab, "Ya, aku juga begitu. Hari ini adalah hari pertamaku melakukan syuting drama. Aku rasa aku akan mati jika aku tidak segera turun dari mobil dan kesini."

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil, sekarang dia berpikiran mungkin sedikit mengobrol dengan orang asing bukanlah ide yang terlalu buruk. Apalagi dengan orang asing yang bernasib sama dengannya.

"Aku rasa aku juga akan mati jika aku hanya bergelung dalam selimut hangatku dan memikirkan bagaimana penampilanku saat kompetisi nanti."

Merasa diperhatikan Kyuhyun menoleh kearah pria disampingnya yang kini terus menatapnya, "Ada yang salah?"

"Bisakah kau tertawa lagi?" Ucapnya sambil terus menatap Kyuhyun.

"Maaf?"

"Suara tawamu terdengar menyenangkan." Mendengar itu wajah Kyuhyun memanas lagi dan bergerak tidak nyaman ditempat duduknya.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukannya jika kau tidak ingin."

Pria itu tersenyum kearah Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman kecil. Kyuhyun melirik kearah jam tangannya.

"Sepertinya aku harus segera pulang dan bersiap-siap." Kyuhyun berdiri dan mengulurkan _warm pack _ ke arah pria asing yang kini telah berdiri dihadapannya.

"Kau bisa menyimpannya." Dia menyodorkannya kearah Kyuhyun.

"Tapi katamu tadi..."

"Hanya sebuah alasan untuk membuatmu tetap tinggal. Dan berhasil." Pria itu menggosok-gosok tengkuknya dengan wajah bersalah.

"Dasar penipu." Kyuhyun tertawa saat melihat wajah pria itu terlihat kaget.

"Dan kau benar-benar pemarah." Pria itu ikut tertawa dengan Kyuhyun.

Setelah tertawa, keheningan menguasai sekitar mereka. Kyuhyun hanya bingung harus mengatakan apa. Setelah mengantongi _warm pack _ dan melepaskan sarung tangannya, Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya.

"Senang bertemu denganmu/Senang bertemu denganmu."

Tepat saat Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangan dan mengeluarkan suaranya, pria itu pun melakukan hal yang sama. Tanpa berpikir panjang mereka saling menjabat tangan yang terulur sebelum berpisah.

"Kyuhyun/Siwon"

Untuk kedua kalinya, mereka mengeluarkan suara disaat yang sama. Kyuhyun tertawa, begitu pula dengan pria itu. Siwon. Kyuhyun akan mengingat nama itu.

Setelah melepaskan tangan mereka, Siwon menepuk pundak Kyuhyun, "_Good Luck_, Kyuhyun."

"_You too_. Selamat tinggal, Siwon."

"Bukan selamat tinggal. Tapi sampai bertemu lagi." Siwon tersenyum sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Siwon berjalan mundur yang berlawanan arah dengan Kyuhyun sambil melambaikan tangannya dengan senyum lebar.

"Sampai bertemu lagi." Suara Siwon pelan namun masih cukup kuat untuk terdengar oleh telinga Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun berjalan mundur sambil membalas lambaian tangan Siwon, "Ya, sampai bertemu lagi, Siwon."

Mereka hanya membutuhkan satu hari di musim gugur dan sebuah taman dengan sebuah pohon _maple_ yang memiliki bangku dibawahnya. Dan sebuah _warm pack_. Tapi jika memang mereka di hari itu tidak memiliki semua itu, Tuhan akan tetap mempertemukan mereka dengan cara yang lain. Karena takdir tidak akan berubah. Takdir seorang Choi Siwon dan seorang Cho Kyuhyun akan tetap sama, disatukan oleh benang merah tak terlihat.

_**Here we go!**_** Sorry, singkat. Kalian bisa sebut itu drabble. Hhehehhe. Tiba-tiba dapet ide ini setelah denger lagu D&E berulang kali. **_**Ten years**_**. Kalian harus denger juga yaaa. **_**That song is too good to be ignore in you playlist**_** :D**


End file.
